Es culpa de Marlene, Evans
by Miss Bohe
Summary: Cuando ya estaba segura entre las cuatro paredes del baño, tomando una profunda respiración, abrió la bolsa negra. Sacando prenda por prenda, su cara iba tornándose más roja por la vergüenza y la rabia. —VAS A MORIR, MARLENE MCKINNON—chilló.


**Disclaimer: los personajes que se nombran en la historia le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Per si ven publicados algunos libros sobre la Época de los Merodeadores, es que me tomé una Poción Multijugos... Okno :(**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Es culpa de Marlene, Evans<span>_**

* * *

><p>Lily volvió a dar un resoplido. El problema de sus males se encontraba justo enfrente de ella, apoyado en su cama.<p>

—No lo voy a usar.

Marlene que se encontraba recostada en su propia cama, al lado de la de Lily, puso los ojos en blanco ante lo dicho por su amiga.

—Lo vas a usar, pelirroja—le recordó ella, poniéndose en pie y tomando una pequeña bolsa que se encontraba al pie de la cama—. Lo prometiste, y ahora tienes que cumplirlo. Y, hay otra cosa—Marlene se detuvo enfrente de Lily e hizo un puchero—, no tendré a mi angelito si no lo usas y vienes conmigo a la fiesta.

—Pero si vas a pasar toda la fiesta al lado de Black, Mar—reprochó la pelirroja, antes de dejarse caer en su cama. La pelinegra solo rió a carcajadas mientras iba al baño—. ¡Y no pienso ir vestida con esto!

—¡Si que lo harás! Va a estar Potter.

Y con eso, Marlene cerró la puerta del baño para poder estar ahí por un largo rato.

Tomando una almohada y poniéndosela en su cara, gritó de pura frustración.

Era la noche del 31 de octubre, y los alumnos de sexto y séptimo curso de todas las casas habían organizado una fiesta en la Sala de los Menesteres. Como era Halloween, quien participara de la fiesta, tenía que ir disfrazado. Ese no era un problema para Lily. El problema era que había dejado en manos a su amiga Marlene el trabajo de elegir los disfraces para ambas.

_Primer error_ se dijo a si misma. _Dejar que Marlene se encargara de elegirlos._

No había tiempo para cambiar de opinión ni de buscar otra ropa. Era demasiado tarde. Era ir y usar eso o quedarse toda la noche en su habitación. ¡Por su puesto que no se iba a quedar ahí! Pero no quería usar por una simple razón…

En esa maldita fiesta iba a estar James Potter. ¡Y ELLA IBA A IR DISFRAZADA DE DIABLILLA!

—No se transformará en otra cosa o desaparecerá, Lils—la voz de la pelinegra tenía un toque de burla—. Lo encanté para que no pudieras hacer nada.

—Me la pagarás, McKinnon—gruñó la muchacha, antes de tomar el origen de su problema en sus manos e ir al cuarto de baños.

Cuando ya estaba segura entre las cuatro paredes del baño, tomando una profunda respiración, abrió la bolsa negra. Sacando prenda por prenda, su cara iba tornándose más roja por la vergüenza y la rabia.

—VAS A MORIR, MARLENE MCKINNON—chilló.

* * *

><p>—¿Puedes dejar de toquetear el traje? No vas a poder modificarlo, y lo vas a arruinar—la pelinegra volvió a susurrarle por enésima vez a su amiga, mientras caminaban hacia el séptimo piso.<p>

—¡Es que se muy corto! —le respondió en el mismo modo, solo que con un poco de enojo.

—Lils—la muchacha le dedicó una mirada a lo que solamente la primera suspiró.

A Lily no le gustaba que las demás personas se le quedaran viendo, sobretodo los chicos. No estaba acostumbrada a usar ropa corta y a mostrar más piel de lo necesario. Por eso había reaccionado de esa forma.

—Mira el lado bueno de esto, pelirroja: va a estar Potter.

—No puedo sacar nada de bueno en eso, Mar. A quien menos quiero ver, oír o sentir es a Potter.

Era la verdad, no quería ni ver al idiota de James Potter.

Una sonrisa que no avecinaba nada bueno se posó en la cara de Marlene. —Yo no diría nada, aún.

Esta vez fue el turno de la pelirroja en poner los ojos en blanco. Continuaron su camino rumbo, con miradas y comentarios a su paso.

_El año próximo elijo los disfraces_ se autoprometió la chica. _Tenía opciones, ¡por Merlín! Y justo, en el momento en el va a buscarlos, los únicos disponibles eran un disfraz de angelito y otro de diablilla_.

—Te sienta bien el rojo, Evans—una voz ronca interrumpió los pensamientos de Lily.

_Que no sea él. Que no sea él_.

Con esos pensamientos, giró la cabeza para ver al dueño de la voz y…. Era él.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Potter? —la chica se cruzó de brazos, intentando evitar el hecho de que James la estaba mirando de pies a cabeza.

—Oh, ¿yo? Nada. Solamente las vi pasar a ambas y pensé _'Wow. A Lily le queda muy bien ese disfraz. Tengo que decírselo'_. Y veme aquí, cumpliendo con mi pensamiento—James sonreía, mientras que Marlene sonreía, orgullosa de su plan.

_Típico de Potter_ malhumorada pensó la susodicha. Si responderle, tomó del brazo a su amiga y retornaron el camino.

—McKinnon—el azabache llamó a la muchacha de ojos azules—. Sirius te espera en la entrada de la Sala de Menesteres—dicho eso, sin que se diera cuenta Lily, le guiñó un ojo a la nombras. Ella asintió con entendimiento.

—Ya lo oíste, Lils—la muchacha sonrió antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a su mejor amiga y de partir rumbo junto a uno de los Merodeadores—. ¡Se toda una diablilla por mi, Evans!

—Habló la que esta vestida como un ángel y se junta con Black—replicó Evans antes de reír.

Después de eso, vio como su amiga corría por el pasillo, empujando a todo ser que se le cruzara en el medio e intentando no caerse a causa de las botas que se había puesto.

Viendo que no le quedaba otra opción que terminar de ir con James, Lily se dio la vuelta. Pero no había notado que James había acortado el espacio que los separaba y ahora se encontraban cara a cara.

—P-Potter—tartamudeó, levemente nerviosa por la cercanía de él.

James aún acortó más la distancia, colocando su boca a la altura del oído de ella.

—Eso no era lo que te quería decir, Lily—susurró, haciendo que su aliento chocara la piel de ella. Un estremecimiento recorrió a Lily—. Esta noche, he caído a los pies de una sexy diablilla. Y quería comentarle que estoy rendido a sus pies—y sin que la chica se lo esperara o pudiera reaccionar, James la besó.

Y así como la besó, se separó antes de pasar por su lado. Por unos segundos, Lily quedó aturdida.

James Potter la había besado. Y a ella le había…

—TE ODIO, POTTER—chilló Lily en dirección a James que se encontraba a unos metros de ella.

—Me amas, Evans—fue la contestación de él—. Y para tu información, espero que uses ese mismo disfraz en la noche de bodas. Estas muy caliente y sexy en el. Sería una lástima no volver a verlo en tu precioso cuerpo. Es de algo de lo que no me quiero privar.

—POTTER—volvió a chillar la pelirroja, y emprendió rumbo hacia el azabache.

Previniendo el movimiento de su chica, James la tomó por las muñecas, una vez que se encontraba a su altura.

—No es mi culpa, pelirroja, que reaccione así—le dijo, con una sonrisa ladeada—. Es culpa de Marlene, Evans.

Y volvió a robarle otro beso.

* * *

><p><strong>Esta idea se me acaba de ocurrir en estos mismo momentos, mientras miraba la lluvia caer por la ventana (?). Bueno, no miraba la lluvia caer por la ventana (estaba haciendo tarea, pero no queda muy lindo XDD)<strong>

**Con todo el tema de Halloween, ha salido esto (aunque de miedo no tiene nada XDDD)**

**Espero que les haya gustado :D**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
